Amenti "Maibe" Anapa
Maibe is a daughter of Anubis, the Egyptian deity associated with embalming and funerals. It is recommended you call her Maibe. To call her Amenti will not end well. Personality Maibe's a strong, independent, and all around stubborn girl. She tends not to get too close to anyone unless she has too. She's got quite the temper and is usually snarky at the best of times. She doesn't put up with most things, and will often prefer things going her way. Once you become a close friend and break through the cold and tempered outside, Maibe's actually loyal and opinionated, and has a major sweet fang. She's extremely territorial though. Mess with her friends, especially her boyfriend, and you will find out that this jackal's bite is much ''worse than her bark. Physical description Maibe has long black hair (with unkempt bangs and a blue streak), dark skin, and pale gold eyes that are usually lined with kohl. Two of her most notable attributes are her tall jackal ears (which are pierced) and visible fangs. She's a bit taller than average, with a full "hourglass" figure. Her nails are usually worn well manicured. On her shoulder, she has tattooed the heiroglyph for abstract idea, and a piercing in her navel. She has a limited ability to change her appearance. "Limited" meaning she has three settings at the moment: Full jackal, human, and the hybrid form (the latter coming most naturally). Classical Monster Anubis is the Greek name for the Egyptian death entity, who is the god of funerals, patron to embalmers, and watches over the Hall of Judgement. This is where the spirits of the deceased travel too to get their heart weighed against the Feather of Ma'at, the personification of order. If their heart is weighed down to much by their sins, it is devoured by Ammit. If their heart is equal to the feather, they will pass into the Field of Reeds, also known as Aaru. Anubis is most often depicted either as a jackal, or a man with the head of a jackal, as these animals are most commonly seen in graveyards. His parentage varies from being the son of Nephthys, the "Lady of the Temple", and Osiris, king of the Duat, to the son of Nephthys and her husband, Seth, god of chaos. Or as son of Neith, goddess of weaving and nurse of crocodiles, and Seth, and brother of Sobek, the crocodile god. During the Old Kingdom, he is depicted as the most important death god, but is ursurped by Osiris during the Middle Kingdom. Maibe's mother, Anput, is portrayed as Anubis's wife and counterpart, and often depicted as a lady of magic, darkness, and light. Sometimes as queen of the heavens, and lady of the stars. His other names are Anpu, Inpu, Ienpw, and Imeut. It is vocalized in Egyptian as "Anapa". Relationships Family ''" I ''am ''death, Eshe...Well, his daughter, anyway." - ''Maibe talking to Eshe in "''A day in the life of..." Maibe is the fourth eldest (so the artist believes) child to Anubis, and the first to him and his wife, Anput. Although she doesn't live with them, she's on a relatively good basis with her parents. But moreso with her father than mother. She comes from a big family, and that's not even counting her father and mother's relatives. Her eldest sibling is Kebechet, the goddess of embalming liquid, and the sister she's on best terms with. Kebechet is the daughter fo Anubis and Khyabat. Her legal guardian is a winged guardian sphinx named Eshe Sands, whom Maibe looks up too as a motherly and sisterly figure. She's basically considered family. Friends Maibe doesn't have many friends, and she doesn't really want too. The friends she does have are few, and she tends to gravitate towards a central group. She is on good terms with Nyla Ix, and her boyfriend's "cousins", Harmony Seirene and Scylar N. Serpientos, are the closest friends she has at Monster High. She's on relatively decent terms with Operetta. They have similar personalities, plus Maibe has fascinations with New Gorleans funeral culture, due to its being similar to Egypt's. Enemies Maibe...isn't the most kind to those outside of her circle of friends. The most notable being Kara Oskmey a valkyrie-in-training. They act so similarly to the point that they can hardly be in the same room together. (And Kara's boyfriend is despised by Maibe's). The person she despises the most, however, is someone whose haunted her since Ancient Egypt, Apophis Apep (II), whom she once had a fling with. That ended badly...very badly. Her hatred of him is increased by his pursuit of her even at Monster High. Although, it is not at all serious, and he does it mainly to annoy her, calling her "My little cobra" and even surprise!kissing her in the hallway. Whether he has feelings for her is still undetermined. Pet Maibe's pet is a four year-old Egyptian dog by the name of Aziza. It is noted that they have similar body language, thanks to Maibe's canine attributes. Romance As said, she did once have a fling with Apep, though it was when the pyramids were new and it didn't end so well. Her current relationship is with a Charles Messina, son of Charybdis. They're going steady, and don't plan on breaking up anytime soon. They're rather protective of one another. Clothing Basic Maibe wears a black vest over a blue, off shouldered top with mid-quarter sleeves and cropped denim shorts. She has a series of gold bracelets on both wrists, multiple stud and hoop piercings in both ears, and a gold choker. Her shoes are wedges, purple with gold accents, and her hair is worn down, with one blue streak. Dawn of the Dance While her hair is left long and loose, the bangs are styled from their usual so they brush over one eye. She wears a low-cut, sleevless red dress that reaches her knees, along with a black jacket. Her jewelry stays in the gold theme, being a series of bangles on her right wrist. Her shoes are gold, gladiator-inspired high heels with a red jewel on them, and the heels are shaped to look like ankhs. Her makeup is in tones of red. Gloom Beach Due to her strong dislike of swimming, Maibe doesn't own many swimsuits. She does, however, wear a royal blue bikini top paired with swim shorts, and she wears a green and blue hoodie zipped up over that. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail, and her shoes are strappy, high-heeled sandals. Her makeup is royal blue and green. Dead Tired Her hair is braided down her back, and she is thoroughly makeup-less. She wears an off-shoulder, white linen wrap top, which allows you to see her shoulder tattoo, and gray shorts. Her slippers are linen flats. Schools Out Maibe wears a black, v-neck peasant blouse and choker, along with jeanshorts and sandle wedges. Her hair is cut short, reaching just above her shoulders, with hair beading. She comes with a black, gold, and blue messenger pack and her eyeshadow is gray while her lipstick is red. Maul Crawl/Day at the Maul Maibe's hair is worn up in a high ponytail with sideswept bangs. She has on a gray, off-shoulder top with quarter-length sleeves over a gold tank top, along with denim shorts and a single fingerless glove. Her shoes are close-toed wedges, and her make up is in tones of gold. Skull Shores She has on a black two-piece swim suit with green stripes. Her cover up is teal and two piece as well, the top being off shoulder and midriff baring and the bottom being a matching wrap. Her hair is midback length, wavy, and has matching teal streaks, her bangs are pinned back with a green hair clip. Her makeup is in tones of green and blue, while her shoes are wedges with brown heels and green straps. Trivia *Maibe has astraphobia and aquaphobia (she's scared of water and storms). This is due to her being caught in a Nile flood when she was young. *Despite red being a colour of evil in Ancient Egyptian belief, Maibe wears it often. *Maibe's birthday is approximately April 18th, meaning she's an Aries. *She was born during the Middle Kingdom, after Osiris became the main death god. *The name Maibe means grave, hense the choosing. The name Amenti is another name for the Duat, or the underworld. Aziza means precious. Category:Original Characters Category:Anubis Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Females